


Somebody Else's Lake

by PrepSchoolAda



Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [9]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom
Genre: #DEArtFest, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, DE Art Fest, DEArtfest, Gen, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, lazzo deserved to be a disney prince, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda
Summary: DE Art Fest Day 9 - Mermaid AUIn which Lazzo deals human contraband to the youngest daughter of Triton, the king of Atlantica.
Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799098
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Somebody Else's Lake

**Author's Note:**

> idfk i wrote this when i was really high on sleep meds
> 
> (the next few days are gonna be sprinkled with some non Ada fics! There will be this one, the upcoming Chris Miller centric fic and my first ever Reed900 piece! I'm very hyped to share that with you!
> 
> To kick things off, here's... again, idfk, but enjoy!)

Lazzo swam surreptitiously through Atlantica, tail swishing behind him as he went as he clutched his bag of human contraband. Smuggling this stuff was a dangerous business, and this time he carried more curiosities from the world above than usual. Should Triton catch him, he’d be banished for sure, especially since he was already on his sixth warning. This time, however, he had to be far more careful than usual. He was dealing with Triton’s family. He knew he shouldn’t, but when he saw the look on that girl’s face, he knew he couldn’t refuse.

Ariel had always been an anomaly amongst Atlantica’s royal family. Before last week, Lazzo’s only glimpse of her had been at the concerts thrown in her father’s honour. She was the youngest of her sisters but had Lazzo’s favourite singing voice of them all. Ariel's sisters were right; it really was like a bell.

Lazzo never thought he’d have to be in any kind of contact with her other than those mandatory attendance concerts – quite frankly dealing to anyone who was even remotely close to Triton was too risky for him – until he’d convened with Scuttle the seagull. Scuttle had reached out to Lazzo because he had been deeply concerned about Ariel. Ariel had a fascination with humans, he’d explained, and often traversed dangerous shipwrecks in search of treasures. Scuttle knew Ariel could be reckless and wasn’t overly equipped to handle herself against the fiends of the sea should she encounter them, but Lazzo could. He was impulsive for sure but knew how to keep a low profile and slip in and out of forbidden or precarious areas. Scuttle had then asked Lazzo to consider sharing the curiosities he discovered with a friend of his to lessen the risk of her getting hurt as she explored.

Lazzo had agreed and met with Scuttle’s friend, only to discover that Scuttle had neglected to mention that the "friend" he'd been talking about was Triton’s youngest daughter. He had adamantly turned down the job, but Ariel pleaded with him until he relented. Poseidon, she had quite the pair of puppy dog eyes. She had also offered him a hefty sum of gold and the promise of her discretion, and honestly that had been enough. It helped that she was kind. In Lazzo’s line of work, not many people had the time or the energy to be kind, especially not to him. Many didn’t take him seriously and in truth, Scuttle had come to him largely due to the fact that he knew Lazzo was reckless enough to perhaps want to come in and out of abandoned shipwrecks frequently.

Lazzo had collected many a treasure from the shipwrecks today in hopes of gaining substantial compensation in return. When he dropped them off at Ariel’s grotto, she looked overjoyed. Ariel had a naturally happy face, but whenever Lazzo arrived with her treasures, her usual smile stretched so far it met her ears.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she’d squealed, unpacking the new additions to her collection and placing them strategically around her secret human museum. “Wow, I wonder what all this stuff is?”

Lazzo pointed towards something silver and shiny on a shelf by his feet. “Well, that’s a fork.”

Ariel raised an eyebrow at him. “Scuttle says it’s a dinglehopper.”

Lazzo knit his eyebrows together. Was it a dinglehopper? Probably. He was there to sell the contraband, not get to know it.

“I heard a human calling it a fork, but I guess it’s a dinglehopper if Scuttle says so,” said Lazzo, shrugging. “You’re welcome, by the way, but you don’t have to thank me. It’s my job.”

Ariel beamed at him. “I thank you because you deserve it!”

Lazzo smiled. It was nice to be appreciated, after all.


End file.
